farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wikiawrider
Welcome How do we stop the vandals, who removing our great work in Far Cry Wiki, I have reverted some of the pages to before today. some edits might be lost, because of these freaking vandals, who removed the page to spread their stupid comments like "sfpkjs" I think that only users should be able to edit pages. PS: Sorry for swearing, but it getting me angry when peoples has spend time to write on pages, and then a retarded idiot removing the page. Hello Hi Wikiarider, I got you message a little late, very sorry. I was away for awhile, so haven't had much time to do work on Wiki's. Next if you could leave your name (4 ~ of another) leave whats inside the ( ) after a post for it to work. (Unless your lazy like me) If you need any help regarding anything at all, templates, editing, vandals, I can help you with them later on out if the admins on here can't help - I can reach to other people. ~Regis Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Far Cry 5 Hello! I am a member of FANDOM staff on the gaming team and I was recently assigned the task of helping this community with Far Cry 5 content. I helped out here during the releases of FC4 and Primal and worked directly with the admin NinjaFatGuy. I knew he had been busy with RL things over the last year but didn't realize he had stopped editing here completely. Congratulations on the adoption. While I will certainly be more active here as the FC5 release date approaches, there are a couple things I can do now. The first is to make sure the community has covered any information currently available and add anything missing. The second is to enable Discussions on the desktop and both the Android and iOS mobile apps. In case you are not familer with Discussions, it is a fairly new feature that replaced Special:Forums. You may have noticed that Forums can no longer be enabled or disabled in the Wiki Features. All newer communites have Discussions by default. We are enabling it manually on older communities as many of them still have active forums. I would like to enable Disscussions on the Far Cry Wiki but before I do, I want to make sure you understand what it is and address any concerns you many have. Discussions is a feature that allows users to post comments, links, videos, upvote favorites reply to them and easily share them on social media. If nessessary, we can port a currently active forum into it, but it's generally just easier to encourage users to post in Discussions instead, and disable or no longer use Forums. More information is available at Help:Discussions. To provide you with an example of Discussions, take a look at Mass Effect Wiki Discussions. As more of our views are coming from mobile than desktop, a trend we have seen continue to rise over the past 2 years, we are hard at work creating features that are mobile friendly. Unfortunatly, Special:Forums is not, so it needed to be retired. Please let me know as soon as possible if you have any questions or concerns regarding Discussions and if there is a reason you do not feel your community would benefit from having it. I would like to enable it soon so I can add it to the current mobile apps. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 22:01, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hey, buddy, hello! I'm russian Far Cry Wiki administrator. And i wanna offer friendship of our's wikie's. Sometime we take some texts and piks from here, and your can take some from our's. We hawe some pretty piks and design decision's. If you wanna i can help with navigate menu's and something else.Пинкерс (talk) 01:28, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Oddity About A Certain Article Hello Wikiawrider, I was going through some articles in the wiki that are in need of a deletion, and I noticed one article, Far Cry 3 Sweepstakes, is completely off from the other articles. It's a blank page, but there's no edit button or widgets to the side such as Recent Wiki Activity or Insights. Is this something on my end, and is there any way for the issue to get fixed? Here's an image that best illustrates the issue: So, yeah, I just wanted to point out the issue to you since you seem to be the most active admin/bureaucrat in the wiki and have the power to fix it. Thank you and have a nice day. 3RDRANGER (Talk Page) 17:53, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the response. It really is odd that the article was able to end up like that. 3RDRANGER (Talk Page) 01:36, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Vandal May want to give a block; they did some major vandalism. Cheers! ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 01:47, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Glad to hear it, although I'd like to clarify that I'm not becoming a member of this wiki, just dropping in to undo some vandalism. :P ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 21:28, February 21, 2018 (UTC) hi, i wan't to discuss about blocked ip. please why VSTF blocking me? i can't edit any pages anymore. am i wrong? I just help to make this wiki interesting and nice. please tell me a reason. thank you :). Regrads :) Can't edit page via visual editor Hello there, i have trouble with the page. i can't edit with visual editor. it's showed up i must edit with source editor. please help and thanks for your attention. Regrads :) Hello Wikiawrider, I am here to ask you about the position of Buerocrat or Admin. I know I just showed up for good and I am asking somehting bold but please consider it, as I plan to make many edits and make this wiki a great one indeed. Most sincerely, VicVague Prepper Stashes Hello! I'm back as promised. I see NinjaFatGuy is back too which is awesome! Since you have been more active here however, I wanted a second opinion on something. I created the Prepper Stash page and I am in the process of finishing it I think. I made the pages for the 5 regions in the game and copied the stash information I collected to those pages as well. Do you think I should take the stash info on the Prepper Stash page and make each stash it's own page and just leave a linked list there, or just leave them all on the one page as it is now. I can't decide. Opinion? Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 17:33, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :My thinking is that if I put them on separate pages, users can add more images and maybe better explanations if they wish. Pinkachu (talk) 17:47, March 30, 2018 (UTC) ::You know what? The more I think about it, the better I think it would be for them to have their own pages. I'm just gonna do that. LOL! thanks for the talk! Pinkachu (talk) 18:07, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :I just saw your note. LOL! So yeah, working on that now. Won't take me long. You forgot to sign your message btw. :P Pinkachu (talk) 18:10, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Missions, side quests and more Hello! Finished up Prepper Stashes last week as you probably noticed. Found all the titles to the missions in the game and added those to the region pages I had made. Today I will be stubbing all those links, then going back through and adding information. May take me a day or three but I'll get it done. Hopefully users will pitch in and help. Our SEO staff would like to see more about the upcoming DLC's in the wiki so I'll be researching that information as well and adding anything I find missing. The wiki still needs all the fishing locations as well. Lots of work to do for sure. Hope all is well with you! If you have any questions or concerns about the work I am doing, please hit me up. I may be FANDOM staff, but you are the admin and know the wiki probably way better than I do by now. :) Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 16:52, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sweepstakes page I saw your note and deleted the page. Hopefully it says gone! As always, happy to help. Pinkachu (talk) 15:18, April 19, 2018 (UTC) JVanover's Block Hey there, Wikiawrider. The user JVanover92 contacted me on Community Central regarding a block you had given him. Now I'm not really sure what the reason for the block was exactly, but you apparently did not give him a warning and then proceeded to block him for 1 year. The user had obvious good intentions here on the wiki, so a year block is not appropriate whatsoever nor is not giving him a warning or reason, if it wasn't blatant vandalism or another extreme case. I'm going to shorten his block to 3 days until you discuss what the problem exactly was and why you found this block fitting. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 17:54, April 28, 2018 (UTC) A Fandom user contected me that he vandalised the site. I have unblocked him as I've seen that he did not vadalise the site. Vandalism has been consistently uploading unrelated files, and making nonsensical edits to articles. A bit ago, he completely wiped the Bliss article. His User Page also reads like something out of a bad conspiracy theory. -Reverend V92 (talk) 12:10, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the report, he have been blocked for 1 year, if he returns with the same nonesens it might become more. Yah his conspiracy was rubbish, sounded almost like all those GTA 5 Youtube clickbaters lol. I'll check on the Bliss site. "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 12:30, May 6, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Vandalism on John Seed page Hello, Several malicious edits were made to the John Seed page. See:http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/John_Seed?action=history Anonym users are vandalizing the page, adding "Status = Trans" lines. This user http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ghostieslime also vandalized the page, adding nonsense about John Seed being trans. Desyndra (talk) 21:46, May 16, 2018 (UTC) : So far the following IPs and users vandalized the page: : http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.89.90.24 : http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2605:6001:E521:4B00:B10D:F7DF:B347:4AC7 : http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2607:FEA8:68DF:F6B1:DD25:6486:98BB:34D : http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2A02:2028:516:9F01:6905:3A9D:F3F3:12A6 : http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/162.218.4.210 : http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ghostieslime : http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Xyxxy : I recommend locking the John Seed page for the time being until the troll gets bored and goes away. Desyndra (talk) 07:12, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, the vandalism continues: :: http://farcry.wikia.com/index.php?title=John_Seed&diff=72677&oldid=72650 :: Now its http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2607:FEA8:68DF:F6B1:644F:69B9:4B1F:A897 :: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2605:6001:E521:4B00:1581:590B:81ED:B3FA :: Desyndra (talk) 18:06, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Un-Did Vandalism vandalized a page here. I undid the changes using the undo feature and gave him a, "hey, I see you, don't do that" message. If he does it again, I'll let you know. -Reverend V92 (talk) 02:46, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Malicious edit by user Tights1 http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tights1 made malicious edits to the http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/St._Francis_Veterans_Center (added an image but used the made-up name "Captain Price" instead of the correct "Junior Deputy") and to http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Only_You (See: http://farcry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Only_You&diff=75553&oldid=64802 and http://farcry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Only_You&diff=76341&oldid=76220). Desyndra (talk) 11:28, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Vandal "Tights1" is back as Iwanttomakeababy The vandal, Tights1, you banned is back as http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iwanttomakeababy http://farcry.wikia.com/index.php?title=We_Must_Be_Strong&diff=77234&oldid=76790 and http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Music_box?action=history (absolutely superfluous page, they only created it to add their idiotic "brain bleed" phrase to it.) They added the same nonsensical "brain bleed" that Tights1 used when they vandalized pages. Desyndra (talk) 14:59, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Tights1/Iwanttomakeababy is back (again) as "I like to make babies" ^.^ Sorry to bother you again, but this persistent little #&@% is back again with a new account: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User:I_like_to_make_babies It is the same user whose Tights1 and Iwanttomakeababy accounts were already blocked indefinitely. (Apparently, based on the user's "Favorite wikis" profile entries, they also started vandalizing other wikis) Desyndra (talk) 09:26, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Ermmm... guess who is back: the "brain bleed" vandal Well... This is their new account: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TitanWirth5 They've already messed with two pages (Jacob Seed, Eli Palmer) and added their nonsense to it. By the way, as far as I can see they use a dynamic IP (both IPv4 and IPv6) so that explains why the IP block is not really useful. Desyndra (talk) 05:24, June 26, 2018 (UTC) : Awaiting your response as the troll is still active and has just recently vandalized several pages again with nonsensical edits (the troll even added a non-related video thing to one of the pages). See his edit history: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TitanWirth5 Desyndra (talk) 13:45, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Vandal (still active): TitanWirth5 *Vandal: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TitanWirth5 *Old accounts: I_like_to_make_babies, Iwanttomakeababy, Tights1 *Added nonsensical edits (e.g. replaced "Bliss" with "LSD", replaced Jacob's music box with "iPhone", etc.), incorrect/made-up information, changed established nationality of in-game characters, added video completely unrelated to Far Cry ( https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Music_box?diff=next&oldid=78975 ). Please block this user (although I suspect that he will return in one way or another, it seems it is an obsessive-compulsive thing for this guy). Desyndra (talk) 10:16, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Also, he added two totally unreladed videos ("Derp") to the Video page: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Videos Desyndra (talk) 07:21, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Troll video Our apparently underage troll (TitanWirth5) is now sending personal videos: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Listen_to_this In addition to uploading totally unrelated videos: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/File:This_is_what_happens_to_the_Deputy_when_Jacob_plays_the_music_box I kept reverting his edits that were nonsensical (and left the few that actually made sense), but at this point I'm done as apparently you are purposefully ignoring my reports. I'm going to add more content to location pages, but I'm not going to reverse any more troll edits.Desyndra (talk) 15:06, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Troll video Thans for the reports Desyndra. I had some internet troubles the last couple of days, both the spam videos and vandal has been taken care of. I really want to find a way to block IPV4 and 6 or what they are using. I might contact a Fandom Staff and see if there is a way to do so. "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 10:06, July 5, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider : Thank you! Hope your Internet troubles will be a thing of the past soon. The situation was quite unfortunate because the little pest kept making the most inane/ edits and he immediately re-added them once I reverted his nonsense. Unfortunately I suspsect this is not the last time we had to deal with him. Glad to see you're back. Desyndra (talk) 10:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Additional Moderators I wanted to see if you'd be interested in bringing User:Desyndra and myself on as moderators, since both of us are pretty much always active, so we could do a bit more to stem the tide of the rampant vandalism and trolls. -Reverend V92 (talk) 18:32, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Addtional Moderators I tired make both of you to bureaucrats, who has almost the same rights as Admins, so you chould be able to block and remove pages. I recommend that you block vandals for "infinte" as they then just return faster. I wish there was a option to ban the IPV4 and or 6 as Desyndra has discovered that the latest vandal is using the IPV's "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 10:16, July 5, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Please stop banning me Harry02341 - Now blocked for 2 weeks I blocked Harry02341 for two weeks because despite your request on his Talk page they continued to remove content from articles. There was a similar case in the past, an anonymous user (accessing FC wikia from IPv6 addresses) kept removing Trivia and Quotes sections. It could be the same person, but it's just a hunch. I only blocked Harry02341 for two weeks because they made some legit edits. Desyndra (talk) 13:58, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Policies Hello, I'm a new contributor on the Far Cry wiki. I'm having problems finding articles relating to this wiki's policies. Could you link them in my talk page? Maharaja of Tavernia (wall) 03:46, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Delete/Rename Permissions We've got a large pile of Category:Candidates_for_deletion and Category:Candidates_for_rename and the bureaucrat rank lacks these permissions. Since the sysop rank is the only one with these permissions, there's two ways you could fix this: *Give the bureaucrat rank rename/delete permissions. *Add myself as a sysop, since I'm more active in the back-end data side of the site. I have a fair bit of sysop experience already from a few other Wikias, so I know how to not screw things up. -Reverend V92 (talk) 14:41, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Moderator Hi I am requesting the discussions moderator position. I have experience with the role and am active on the discussions board. As well as this we dont currently have a discussions moderator. Favourite Far Cry 5 Antagonist? Hello what is your favoretert Far Cry 5 antatoganist? Mine has to be John Seed. Whats Yours? THEGREATDUDE313 (talk) 12:57, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Christmas Hello there! Are you excited for Christmas? I'm getting far cry 4 for my PS4 for Christmas this year! MARTINTHEMINER123 (talk) 11:55, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Question About Videos Hello! I'm just strating here today, but I'd like to share some youtube videos on this page if it's posiible. I don't know how to start it to not ruin anything here. I triplicated my first video here, and I'd like to delete 2 of them too. Thanks for Your welcome and help! Lastmohican33 (talk) 15:57, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Question About Videos If you accidentally duplicated something, throw the template onto the page. Only SysOps have file delete or rename ranks, so only the two of them can do that for you. They're not terribly active around the Wikia, so you might have to wait for a while. Remember to give your talk page edits a header as well, so it doesn't lump into the old parts. -Reverend V92 (talk) 21:26, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Delete A Photo We've got a new user on the site, and given that only you & NFG have delete permissions, I need one of you two to delete this image: File:38020933_270117293794598_8106578143579471872_n.png He uploaded it as a personal photo, but given that A) the wiki isn't a personal image dumping ground and B) he's obviously a kid, I don't think this needs to be here. -Reverend V92 (talk) 09:58, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Delete A Photo Came to find out it's that same returning vandal on yet another account. I perma-blocked him, but I also still can't delete that image myself. Given that both of you are very rarely active around here, could you consider adding me to the admin/sysop group? I could take care of these things myself without having to wait ages for a response. -Reverend V92 (talk) 20:47, November 30, 2018 (UTC)